DeWinter's
by charmkin
Summary: Done!! (unless anyone has something to add?) Main characters are new Jen and Alex. Main couple is Alex and Harry. Main story line well read it and find out.
1. Default Chapter

I own no one but the DeWinters. I know I haven't finished my last story and that the exchange student thing has been done almost to death. Notice how I said almost. I haven't read many of those so if I'm stepping on many toes I'm sorry. Please Review.  
  
  
  
  
  
My name is Jennifer DeWinter. The DeWinter's are one of the richest wizard families in history. The family is small now because of he who must not be named. We are on the side of the light, though the side of the dark seeks after our money, assets, and power. There is my grandfather, Marcus DeWinter, my mother Marian DeWinter, and my twin brother Alex DeWinter. That's all that's left. My father, Richard, died three years ago after an unexplained illness. At the time he became ill my brother and I were removed from our school Beauxbatons academy of Magic to be with my mother. We were home schooled during this time. My family was able to afford for us to have a wonderful education at home. My father's death was hard on all of us. He was ill for a year before he died. My mother believes it was the doing of you know who. Because of her fears she moved us all to Belfast, Northern Ireland to live with her Father Marcus. I had only met the man once before but found him very pleasant if not hard to understand at times. My mother did not rush us back into school but when we turned 16 she decided that we best be back at a school with children our own ages. She wanted us closer then France and so she sent a letter to Hogwarts school of Wizardry. We were to take a sort of entrance exam before we were let in. We of course past well and would join the fifth years. We entered the school as Jennifer and Alex Winters. My mother thought that it might be better that way. And this is where my story really begins. September first our first year at Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
The school was much larger then Beauxbatons. We were to be sorted after the first years. Everyone seemed excited that there were new people in the school. I held my brother's hand, nervous and a bit scared that people were looking at us. I sat on the stool first praying that my brother and I would be in the same house. We were so close and so much alike that I don't see how we wouldn't be. My brother and I haven't bee separate for more then a day our entire lives. We depended on each other and were best friends. The hat was lowered on my head and I heard a voice inside my head. It seemed to be whispering debating. I wasn't paying attention really I was too nervous. Suddenly a loud voice yelled Gryffindor and I was pointed to a table that was yelling loudly. I walked over but did not sit I looked at my brother. He too was now sitting on the stool, he smiled at me and in no time the hat yelled Gryffindor again. He walked over and hugged me and we sat down to get to know our new housemates.  
  
  
  
People seemed to all be talking to us at once. I caught a few names but could not really place them with faces. The boy sitting next to Alex with fire for hair asked what school we came from. The entire table seemed interested in that answer so it became quiet around us. Alex spoke us being honest.  
  
"My sister and I went to Beauxbatons in France our first year, after that year our father became sick and we have been home schooled for the past three."  
  
"Home schooled?" A girl with long curly hair asked. "I didn't know that was done."  
  
My brother just shrugged. I quickly changed the subject.  
  
"What are all your names?"  
  
The boy with red hair introduced himself as Ron Weasley, The boy across from him was Harry Potter, Next to him was Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Hermione Granger was on my left, next to Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and Amanda Williams. Those were all the fifth years. It took me a while to remember their names. They were all very friendly and wanted to know more about us. We were 16, lived in France but were not French, our Grandfathers house in Northern Ireland, didn't take the train, we apparited into Hogsmeade and  
  
"You know how to apparition?" The boy named Neville interrupted.  
  
"Yes." I answered. " We learned and got licenses about six months ago."  
  
"Wow." (Several people at once).  
  
It was kind of embarrassing. The rest of the conversation went well as Alex and I turned the questions on our new friends. Alex had many questions about the Quidditch team which Ron and Harry (Yes The Harry Potter) were more then willing to answer. I instead asked about the teachers. Hermione helped with that one. She pointed to the teachers at the head table and spoke of each. "Snape is the potions teacher he doesn't like Gryffindor, Hagrid teaches Magical creatures and he is so nice.."  
  
Finally it was time to go to our new room. We followed the others up stairways and around corners and I wondered how I would ever find my way around the school alone. Alex squeezed my hand as if knowing what I was thinking.  
  
"Hello." We heard behind us and turned.  
  
Two tall boys stood behind us and they looked exactly alike.  
  
"Nice to have more twins in the school." One said. "I'm George and this is Fred. Ron's our brother."  
  
I probably would have guessed that from the hair. "Hello, I'm Jen this is Alex."  
  
"Come on then we'll show you up stairs."  
  
The common area of the house was red and gold. Student of every year were gathered catching up or being introduced.  
  
"There you are." It was Hermione. " Come on I'll show you you're bed." We climbed one set of stair while my brother and Fred and George went in the other direction.  
  
A circle of canopy beds encompassed the room. My trunk was at the end of one. Hermione, Lavender, Parvati and Amanda were all busy straightening their things. I went to the window and looked out over the grounds. We faced the lake and had a wonderful view of the forest. Then I looked down. God we are up high. I backed up.  
  
"Something wrong?" Lavender asked.  
  
I smiled a bit "Fraid of heights." I ran my fingers through my short hair. It did not seem to be the style at Hogwarts. Hermione's was past her shoulders. Amanda's hair went down to her knees. I'd always kept mine short, it didn't even cover my ears.  
  
But I went back to my bed and sat down. There was a knock at the door. I knew who it was immediately.  
  
"What do you mean I can't go in? It's not like they are having a pillow fight in their undies." My Brother.  
  
"Ruin the dream." Someone mumbled.  
  
I went and opened the door. "Alex, breaking rules already?"  
  
"Just wanted to compare rooms." Alex was getting comfortable with our friends already. Who could blame him? They were very friendly.  
  
I opened the door wider and gestured him in. He whistled. "Nice. Did you notice the view?" His voice was but teasing.  
  
"Yes." I snapped.  
  
The boys looked confused.  
  
"Oh Jen here is afraid of heights." Alex informed them.  
  
I gave him an I'm angry with you but not really look.  
  
"What's the schedule like tomorrow?" He asked.  
  
I sighed. " 9 am potions. 10:30 charms. 1oclock care of magic creatures. 2:30 Tranfiguration. And Tuesday and Thursday is different."  
  
"You have such a good memory." Alex said.  
  
"Yes lucky for you." I started to push him out. "OK time for all males to leave. The ladies need their beauty sleep."  
  
They left and I was suddenly very tired. But I had one more question for my new girlfriends. "Who's eligible?" 


	2. 

Chapter 2 -Harry and Company do not belong to me. I make up the DeWinter's.  
  
  
  
After my first night at Hogwart's I learned something about each of the fifth years in Gryffindor. Ron was spoken for by Hermione but didn't know it yet. Parvati liked a RavenClaw named Roger (Her twin was in RavenClaw kept and eye on him for her.) Lavender was unattached and Amanda and Dean were going out. Harry was the most eligible fifth year. ("He has beautiful eyes" Lavender sighed.) Neville was clumsy but sweet, Seamus was handsome and a goof. I went to bed wondering what they thought of Alex and what Alex was talking about with the boys. Alex and I had the same eyes that were flecked with yellow brown and green, and the same sandy colored hair. He was attractive I suppose so in turn I could assume I was. My mind then turned to potions and the hope that tomorrow would go well.  
  
  
  
The next morning I got up at 7am. The other girls were also getting ready. There were three showers for the fifth year girls to use so it wasn't that bad. I put on my robes that now had the Gryffindor symbol on the chest, put my books in a bag and went down to the common room. My brother was already there, waiting with Harry and Ron. We all went to breakfast together.  
  
"Sleep well Sister."  
  
"Very well Brother." We were mockingly formal as we walked down the hall. His hand was in mine. We had walked hand in hand for as long as I could remember but I guess it seemed odd to Harry who commented about it as we sat down.  
  
"I guess it's a security thing." Alex said never really thinking about it before. I just nodded and Harry accepted the answer. I was nervous about class so I didn't eat much. I looked around the hall. I spotted Parvati's twin, although they were not identical, the similarities made it easy to spot her. My eyes roamed around the room until they landed on a spot on interest. Silver. Peeking out of the crowd from the Sytherin table. I tilted my head a bit to get a better view. A boy with silver hair and ivory skin was talking to some girl with a very large mouth. I would have to ask Hermione about that one. But just then it was time to get to class.  
  
  
  
Alex and I walked with the other Gryffindor's towards the dungeon were potions was held. You'd think they would have it in a spot with more air circulation.  
  
"Well if it isn't the boy who should have died, Weasel and the mudblood."  
  
The comment made me turn. As I did I came face to face with my bit of silver. Flanked on either side by two very large boys.  
  
"Shove off Malfoy." Harry said as he kept walking.  
  
"Who are your new friends more charity cases like Weasel?" The one called Malfoy would not let up. The named sounded familiar and it took a moment for me to place it.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy." I said under my breath.  
  
"What did you say?" The Malfoy boy stepped up in front of me.  
  
"Would you be so kind as to let us get to class?" I said properly.  
  
"Listen to this one." Malfoy pointed at me and turned his head.  
  
That was his mistake. I grabbed his finger and turned it up almost to the point of breaking. He was down on his knee almost instantly. His two tree stump friends stepped forward but my brother stepped in front blocking me.  
  
"Now I asked nicely would you please move out of the way so we could get in class?"  
  
I let the boy go. He held his hand as if I had broke it.  
  
"You're going to get kicked out of here so fast." He said to me as I walked away.  
  
I walked back up to him. He almost looked frightened. Had no one stood up to him?  
  
"You mess with me, you mess with my friends, I will break you." I smiled and touched his cheek softly "And I'm sure I can find lots of fun ways how."  
  
I turned on my heel joined my brother and left Malfoy utterly confused.  
  
  
  
Harry and his friends looked confused.  
  
"That boy is going to be some fun." I said as I took my seat next to Alex and Ron. "What's his first name?"  
  
"Draco." Ron spit out.  
  
"Has he always been."?  
  
"Yes" Harry Hermione and Ron said at once.  
  
I watched as Draco Malfoy walked into he room.  
  
"He will tell his father, you could get in serious trouble." Hermione informed me.  
  
"I'm not too worried about the Malfoy's." I said taking out paper. "Besides, I have a feeling My Dragon is going to be fun."  
  
Alex rolled his eyes. "Well he has a new name now."  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"You will never hear the name Draco Malfoy, He's now Jen's Dragon." Alex stated.  
  
The three friends looked utterly confused.  
  
"Jen loves a project." Was all the clarification Alex offered.  
  
Professor Snape called attention.  
  
He spotted Alex and I and immediately called on us to answer questions. I hate to upset a teacher on the first day but it seems Alex and I did just that by getting the answers right.  
  
Snape became tired of asking questions without taking away any points so he began his lesson for the day. The hour period dragged on.  
  
Charms was better. We had this class period with the Hugglepuffs. Alex was better at charms then I was and impressed the teacher. After that we all went to lunch.  
  
"What did you mean in potions?" Harry asked Alex.  
  
Alex had a mouthful of food so he simple pointed at me to explain.  
  
"Well, My dragon has always been a pain to you right? I have decided that sense you are all my friends now that cane no longer be. So I will confuse and mess with my dragons head until he wants something he could never have."  
  
"What's that?" Seamus asked.  
  
"Me." I answered confidently.  
  
"It's been done before." Alex added. "To this pesky neighbor we had that always bothered Grandfathers garden. By the end of four months he was begging Jen to forgive him and to like him. It was so funny. Mean perhaps but well deserved and funny."  
  
"You are definitely our kind of twins." Fred stated.  
  
We had to get to Care of Magic Creature. The class took place outside until it was to cold to do so and today was perfectly lovely. We had this class with the Sytherins and the game would begin. My Dragon and his cronies were already by the hut. I stood right next to him but didn't look at or talk to him. It was making him uncomfortable. I paid attention to Hagrid talk about the Abraxan, which Alex and I were familiar with from Beauxbatons. When he asks if anyone ahs ever seen one Alex and I both raise our hands. Hagrid seems excited by this and asks us to tell the class about them. I talk first facing the class but staring straight at my dragon. I tell how they are very beautiful and very strong but must be treated gently. Their wings must be washed and their coats brushed almost everyday. They are very hard to train and almost never ridden. Alex opted to tell the time one kicked him because he was to ruff when combing it's tail. That class went by very fast and I knew it would be my favorite. Transfiguration was next with our housemistress. This class was also with the Hugglepuffs. We would have Arithmatry tomorrow with the RavenClaws. Defense against the Dark Arts with the Sytherins and History of Magic was just Gryffindor that period. And then lastly Herbology with the RavenClaws again. Transfiguration was not that bad. We turned old coats into bear cubs. They were very cute. I didn't really understand how practical that was but it was fun.  
  
  
  
It was 3:45 when Alex and I went back into the common area. It had been a good first day. Tuesday and Thursday would be longer. We had homework of course but Alex and I also had routine. So we changed into our muggle running clothes. Sports bra jacket and running shorts and shoes for me and short sleeve shirt, shorts, and shoes for Alex.  
  
"Where are you two going?" Lavender asked as we were leaving.  
  
"For a run. We'll be back by dinner."  
  
"Stay clear of the forest." Hermione advised.  
  
"We know." And we were off. We started to run as soon as our feet left the building. We had run together everyday for the past five years. Of course a little exploring was in order this time since we still didn't know the grounds well. We took our time running down to the Quidditch field and back up. We ran around the edge of the forest steering clear of the whomping willow. We ran the edge of the lake and back to the castle. Winded and sweaty, we made our way into the building. It was 5:30 and almost dark out. We went straight to the dining hall. Which was a mistake.  
  
We were the only ones not in robes. I zipped up my jacket but felt exposed as we walked into the dining hall. I sat next to Hermione and said, "I guess we should have changed first."  
  
"Yes, you should have." Came a voice behind me.  
  
It was Professor Snape. "School dress is required for all weekday meals Ms. Winters."  
  
I stood to show respect. "Of course Professor, I assure you it won't happen again."  
  
"Yes well 5 points from Gryffindor and see that you are properly dressed next time, you and your brother."  
  
I sat back down as he walked away.  
  
"That was so unfair." Ron moaned.  
  
"Sorry." I apologized for losing points.  
  
"Not your fault, I mean you didn't know plus Snape's just being a jerk." Ron added.  
  
"Ignorance is no excuse." Alex quoted one of mother's favorite sayings.  
  
I just ate. I noticed my Dragon was looking at me. He had a smug look on his face because Gryffindor lost points.  
  
"I'm going back up to the room." I stood up.  
  
Alex was still eating. He looked at me questioning if I wanted him to come. I shook my head and started walking out. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my Dragon was still looking at me. "I'll get the five points back." I thought. Then I had an idea.  
  
I started walking a bit more slowly and unzipped my jacket. Casually I took it off revealing my sports bra. I was greeted with catcalls and a dumbfounded look on my dragons face. I tied the jacket around my waist and walked out. I wonder if I'm going to lose points over that?  
  
I guess I didn't but Professor McGonagall did address the entire house on appropriate dress during school days. I also heard it from my brother.  
  
"What was that little show?"  
  
"What? I was hot." I looked as innocent as I could.  
  
"Your Dragon wasn't the only one with his chin on the floor." Alex punched Ron lightly in the shoulder.  
  
"Ron!" I said trying to sound appalled "What would Hermione think?"  
  
"Hermione what does she have to do?" Ron's eyes finally lit up in understanding.  
  
My brother started humming Matchmaker Matchmaker.  
  
It was only our first day but we belonged. 


	3. 

Waking up the next morning I glanced at my schedule for the day  
  
9-10:30 Arithmatry  
  
10:45- 12:15 Defense against the dark Arts  
  
1:15-2:45 Herbology  
  
3:00-4:30 History of Magic  
  
I've heard that last class can really put you to sleep. It was a longer day then yesterday but should be just as interesting. This time it was I waiting for my brother to come down. Ron had talked to Hermione last night with nudging from Harry who knew they would get together eventually. They seemed happy together but no announcement that they were officially going out. We formed a good band of five and walked to breakfast. Dean and Amanda were already eating. The Weasley twins were whispering together. You would think seventh years would be more serious. Ron eyed his brothers suspiciously.  
  
"Something's going to explode." He said.  
  
Sure enough half way through breakfast, the maple syrup on the Sytherins table exploded. Covering my dragon, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent, Pansy and others in a gooey mess.  
  
"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY." Professor McGonagall shouted.  
  
"How did she know?" Fred wondered as they stood up and left with the angry Professor.  
  
"Don't worry they'll get out of it with just a detention." Ron informed me as I watched the twins leave. "They always do."  
  
Meanwhile the Sytherins left to clean up before the first class. They had to hurry to as it started in 15 minutes.  
  
Our first class was uneventful and not very fun. Numbers were never my strong area. Alex didn't enjoy it either. Hermione was very good at it, but that figures as I was beginning to learn that Hermione was good at everything. That's why later that night I was surprised when I found out her parents were muggles. I have nothing against Muggles unlike some higher up wizard families it's just that I didn't expect someone who seemed so naturally a witch to come from a nonmagical family.  
  
Defense against the Dark Arts was scary. The teacher was new, (the teacher is always new Harry told me.) and she wanted us to do a lot of reading before we did anything hands on. Hermione thought it was sensible, the rest of us wanted to strangle her. That class always gave me a bad feeling even when we studied it at home. That was the one study we were limited in learning about at home so Alex and I were a bit behind the rest of the class. It also seemed that the events of Hogwarts had better prepared the students to deal with Dark Arts. I was glad lunch was after. Herbology was so much lighter and fun. I liked digging in the dirt and it was the one class where we could talk more. It was also the one class Neville, who I had seen previously turn his coat into well a great ball of fire and struggle to understand Snape's questions, really excelled at. Alex and I went into History of Magic and were quite surprised to find out our teacher was dead. And that he was still teaching.  
  
"Forget to mention something about this class?" Alex smiled and asked Harry.  
  
"Doesn't matter really, you'll be asleep in about 10 minutes." Harry blushed a bit.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at the blush. But Harry was right. My head nodded as I tried to take notes but all the names and dates melted into one.  
  
We finally escaped that class. Alex and I were tired and decided from now on Monday, Wednesday, Fridays and Saturdays would be run days and Tuesdays Thursdays and Sundays would be nap days and catching up on homework. Being home schooled for so long spoiled us a bit when it came to homework. We settled down on one of the sofas in the common room. Instead of sleeping or doing homework we ended up watching Harry and Ron play chess until dinner. After dinner it was work time. That's when I found out about Hermione. She was helping me with charms. I made a comment like "With Hermione around why do you guys even bother buying textbooks?"  
  
They all agreed that Hermione knew what she was talking about whatever she talked about. "Your family must be great wizards." I said.  
  
"No, they're muggles."  
  
Then I remember my dragon's rude comment about her being a mudblood. I wasn't sure how to respond. So I simple said "Well you are an amazing witch." The subject then turned to everyone's family as Hermione asked Alex and I more about ours.  
  
"We're a wizard family. As back as far as Grandfather can trace the tree. What about you Ron?" Alex switched the conversation off of us.  
  
"Wizard family. Big family. There's my brother Bill who works at Gringotts, Charlie who works with Dragons, Percy who works in the Ministry and is a brownnoser, Fred and George, me and my sister Ginny."  
  
"I guess your mother was happy when they had a girl." Alex pointed out.  
  
"Yeah I guess." Ron thought.  
  
"Harry where do you live?" I knew about his family, everyone knew, but whom he lived with I didn't.  
  
"I live with my uncle, aunt and horrible little cousin well not little he's as big as a baby whale."  
  
"I take it you don't like it there."  
  
"That is the understatement of the year."  
  
And with that we all got back to work.  
  
The rest of the week went by pretty well. I winked at and teased my Dragon. Fred and George tries to get Alex to eat some candy they had made but Ron warned against it. Alex and I made sure to shower and change before going to diner. On Friday morning Ron and Hermione officially announced they were together. Alex and I also received an owl from Mom. We had sent her one the first day we were at school telling her about our new housemates and how everyone was very nice. This letter apologized for being late but hoped our classes were going well and the typical mom stuff, be good, behave, and be nice. We wrote her back telling her which classes we liked and which we didn't knowing that she would say to pay attention and study in all of them.  
  
  
  
Saturday was different. No classes, we didn't have to wear our robes, and we had free time to do what ever we wanted. Of course we had work to do but Harry, Ron and my brother dragged Hermione and me down to the Quidditch field to watch them fly.  
  
"You know it makes me nervous." I said as Alex pulled my arm.  
  
"I'm not saying get on a broom, I just want to watch me."  
  
"You're like a child wanting to show off."  
  
"Come on." So I went not before taking some books and Hermione with me. At least I could get some work done.  
  
The boys were joined by Fred and George who then put together a small game. They had "borrowed" the balls for the game from the storage locker and they played. My brother was actually a very good chaser. I caught him watching Harry though I few times. Harry moved incredibly fast and was very gracefully on his broom. I wondered if Alex was admiring his style or something else. I would have to speak to him. I saw my Dragon and a few of his Sytherin mates walk down the hill. I nudged Hermione who also watched.  
  
"This won't be good." She said as she got to her feet. 


	4. 

SO how does everyone like my story so far? I like it and I have the whole story mapped out, well kind of, so I'll probably finish this one before I finish my other one. Alex and Jen have been in school a week. They have made friends with the Gryffindors. Ron and Hermione are paired together obvious I know but it works so well. Draco is now called My Dragon or Jen's Dragon, he's Jens project for the year. More stuff will happen.  
  
  
  
As the rest of the Gryffindors noticed the Sytherins they landed on the field. Something was going to happen that was for sure.  
  
"Get off Potter WE need to use the field now." My Dragon sneered.  
  
"I know you can use all the practice you can get Malfoy but we were here first."  
  
"Just leave Malfoy." Ron added the fire behind his eyes rivaled his hair.  
  
"You leave Weasel and take you mudblood girlfriend with you." Malfoy stepped up like he was going to punch Ron.  
  
"Congelo." I shouted and pointed my wand at my Dragon. He froze instantly in place.  
  
Ron flinched at the anticipation of the punch.  
  
"This rivalry is wicked." Alex muttered.  
  
My Dragons eyes were the only part that could move. The rest of the Sytherins backed up as Hermione and I walked closer. Hermione hugged Ron and then yelled at him for picking a fight.  
  
"ME!!" But I But he" Ron stammered but gave in.  
  
I touched my dragon to break the spell and said to him " May I have a word with you alone." Before He could answer I grabbed his wrist and dragged him over to the trees. I placed my wand in Harry's hand as I past him. My dragon was still slightly stunned so I had no trouble leading him into the trees. I leaned him against one, took a step back and said, " Explain."  
  
"Who do you think you are?" He shouted. " I don't have to say a word to you." He started to walk away but I grabbed him. I suppose it was because it was unexpected but I had no trouble pushing him back against the tree.  
  
"Explain." I said again. I looked straight into his eyes. He was a prat but God he was beautiful. Jen, the game doesn't work if you want him too, the little voice inside my head reminded me.  
  
My Dragon opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again.  
  
"If you can't think of a single reason why you do something shouldn't you reconsider doing it?" I sounded like my mother.  
  
He gave me a look of disgust that was down right sexy. I closed my eyes to get rid of the thought and simply said, " Don't bother my friends." I walked away feeling as though I had lost in my own game.  
  
I met with Alex, who looked at me questioning and I shook my head, don't ask. Then as a group we made our way back up to the castle. It was still early and I needed to clear my head. Time to run. So Alex and I ran. After an hour we stopped and walked up the school.  
  
"So," I asked, "What's going on between you and Harry?"  
  
Alex looked at me. "What?"  
  
"I've seen you look at him Alex, and I know you too well. He's very good looking and I know how much you've always liked dark hair."  
  
"Those green eyes don't hurt either," Alex said before he caught himself. "Hey!!" A shy smile I rarely see on my brother spread over his face. " I guess you do know me to well."  
  
"So." I began.  
  
"Don't even start Jen, We've known each other what a week? How do I even know he's. like that?"  
  
"Gay? Come on Alex at least say the word. It was flip flop for you for awhile I remember but I guess the boy who lived finally pushed you over the edge."  
  
"He could push anyone over that edge dear sister." Alex said pulling the door of the school open. "How about you and your dragon? Seemed to be more then a game in the woods."  
  
"You watched?!!"  
  
"Nothing happened, I mean it's not like you were snogging or anything but I know you to well and I saw the look on your face."  
  
"You know me too well." I sighed defeated.  
  
"Always the bad boys." Alex let out a small chuckle as we made our way to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Mother's met someone." Alex yelled waving a letter in my face. It was Thursday and I was working on a potions essay due Friday. Ron and I were trying to get it done while also trying to get Hermione to show us hers.  
  
"Really?" I got up from the chair. I had been sitting too long. "Let me see."  
  
Alex handed me the letter.  
  
Sure enough Mother wrote that she had met a nice man at a diner to save the unicorns. His name was Jason Faber and he worked at the Wizards Fine Arts Museum. He was tall with dark hair that had a streak of gray in it. He was very funny and sweet. He took mother to a muggle ballet and she thinks he is wonderful.  
  
"Wow." I said reading the letter. "I mean I guess it's time she met someone I'm just not sure how I'm suppose to feel about this." I sat back down in the chair.  
  
Alex knelt in front of me. " It is time. She's been alone for two years. Besides she should have some fun and hanging out with Grandfather is not it." I smiled he was right.  
  
  
  
We had been in school four weeks. Mother wrote often tell us about Jason. She seemed to have new life. I was happy for her. Ron and Hermione made a cute couple. My Dragon and I were in an odd place, I wasn't sure how to continue. Alex told me to go for it, I told him to follow his own advice. I secretly hoped he wouldn't because if he did I would have to. There was a trip to Hogsmeade scheduled for the next weekend so of course the teachers piled up the work. All week my life followed a pattern classes, eat, classes, run, eat, study, bed. There was no room for anything else. When Friday finally came everyone sighed in relief. Ron kept going over what he was going to buy adding to the list each time. I personally though letting the Weasley twins anywhere near a joke shop was a mistake. Harry wanted to look at the new Firebolt that came out and Alex said casually he would like to check that out to. He was up to something.  
  
Saturday Morning came at last and we all got ready quickly for what planned to be an adventurous day. 


	5. 

Where to begin. Hogsmeade was very eventful. I'm sorry I rushed through the past four weeks at school but really the events that happened were normal. Well as normal as they could be in a school with a ghost, and a half giant as teachers. My Dragon and I exchanged glances but little more. Like I said Ron and Hermione became closer and I often found Harry and Alex sitting together by the fire deep in conversation. I became good friends with the Weasley twins, who seemed impressed that I could tell them apart so easily. But back to Hogsmeade.  
  
I was amazed at the shops in Hogsmeade. First on the list of places to be was Honeydukes where I bought so many sweets I could feel myself getting sick just thinking of eating them all. I wanted to go into Gladrags next to find new dress robes, Ron and the twins wanted to go to Zonko's, Hermione wanted to go to a book store and Harry and Alex wanted to check out the Quidditch store. We decided to go our separate ways (Ron going with Hermione instead of his brothers) and would meet up in about an hour at ThreeBroomsticks. I walked along the streets until I got to Gladrags. As I stepped inside I saw a familiar face. My dragon was there, looking at silver and black robes. I caught eyes with him immediately. The sales women came up to me and asked if I needed help. I shook my head and continued to look through the clothing, looking sideways ever so often. He left the store and I followed. As soon as I was on the busy street he seemed to disappear. I walked a bit craning my neck to spot him suddenly someone grabbed me and pulled me into a small alley. I turned and faced him, of course it was mine.  
  
"What do you want?" He demanded.  
  
"I want? You're the one who pulled me in here. What do you want?" I replied more curious then angry.  
  
That's when it happened. He leaned forward and kissed me gently on the lips. I was surprised, but the kiss but also by the tenderness of his lips. It was like he was asking permission while already doing the act. My hands were on his chest but I did not push away. His hands touched lightly on my waist. It might have been a beerbutter he had but his lips tasted like butterscotch. I broke the kiss and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"Who are you Draco Malfoy?" My hands and his hands were still in the same place.  
  
I could tell in his eyes he had trouble trusting. I could tell in the deep pools of stormy gray he wanted to tell me something.  
  
"Tell me something about you." He whispered. He wanted me to trust him first.  
  
I took a step away and his hands fell to him sides.  
  
"My name is Jennifer DeWinter."  
  
His face fell. "But my father, he could, he wants to." I put my hand to his lips.  
  
"I know who your father is, I know who he answers to and I know that person wants what my family has." I paused and let my hand fall. "What I want to know is are you the person I think I see in you eyes, that I felt in your lips."  
  
My Dragon didn't say anything and I wanted to turn and leave. He took my hand instead.  
  
"I I'm not my father's son. I may be spoiled, a bit selfish, rude, and say the wrong things at the." Again I put my hand on his lips. I hated when people talked badly of themselves even if it was true. He continued after I took my hand away. "But I don't want to kill any one, I don't want to be branded like a piece of muggle cattle, I have to much pride to follow someone who was beaten by a baby, I don't want to be like my father."  
  
I believed him. I touched his hair, something I've always wanted to do. I saw my watch.  
  
"Damn, I have to met my brother at ThreeBroomsticks."  
  
"Potter and his Muggle loving friends too.."  
  
For the third time I had him stop speaking. "Being a bad boy may look good on you but being an ass doesn't. Try."  
  
He took a deep breath and nodded. I kissed him softly feeling a tingling from my lips to my toes. "I trust you." I whispered.  
  
"I trust you too."  
  
It was almost like saying I love you.  
  
  
  
I left him in the alley and made my way to the pub. If Alex's day went as well as mine, well I guess I'll find out.  
  
"No new robes?" Alex eyed my empty hands suspiciously.  
  
"No Brother, I got a little distracted." I'll tell you about it later, was what I was really saying. "So any distractions of your own?" I noticed Harry was at the counter ordering.  
  
"Not quite, though I did find out he has a crush on a girl."  
  
"Crushes are crushes." I replied. "They don't really mean anything."  
  
"That's what my optimistic side tells me."  
  
"Just think how Mother's going to react when she finds out the family lines been cut off."  
  
Alex rolled his eyes but couldn't respond as Harry now joined by Ron and Hermione each came over carrying beerbutters. Hermione was carrying a very large book.  
  
"We better steer clear of my brother's for a few days, we ran into them on the way here and they were carrying a box well larger then Hermione's book." Ron whined.  
  
"It wouldn't hurt you to read a book now and then." Hermione retorted.  
  
"What is that?" I asked Hermione pointing at what she called a book and I called a table.  
  
"Famous Witches and Wizards throughout time 122nd edition: Dawn of time to the present."  
  
Alex just whistled at the sight of it. Conversation then turned to the new brooms that were out. After we had two beerbutters each we went back on the streets, went into a few more shops but then decided to get back to the castle before dark or else we would have to be taken back by a teacher. We would rather walk by ourselves. I wanted to talk to Alex about my dragon any way. I lead him up to the girl's dormitory. I pulled back the curtains of y bed so we could sit. On my bed was a small box wrapped in blue paper. I sat down next to it and Alex picked it up. "Whose this from?" He shook it. I took it from him. "Only one way to find out." I unwrapped it and opened the box. Inside was gold necklace. On the chain was a small gold dragon. "It's beautiful." I said. There was a small note but I already knew who it was from. "I would like it if you were to wear this. Draco." I ran my wand over it to check for spells. "Why did you do that?" Alex questioned.  
  
I told him about the alley. "You told a Death eaters son who we are?" He sounded angry.  
  
"Alex please he's not like that he won't tell."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because I know about him, he doesn't want to be a servant of you know who."  
  
"You trust him?"  
  
"Yes I do." I stared at my (gold) dragon.  
  
"Then why did you check."  
  
"Trust me Alex." I had never asked that of my brother. We just always have.  
  
"I do Jen, you know I do."  
  
"Help me put this on." He did. I turned around and he picked the dragon up and let it fall on the hollow of my neck. "This is going to be hard to explain to the rest."  
  
"I know," I answered. Changing the subject. "Well I've made my move. How about you? You should tell him Alex."  
  
"I know, I will."  
  
"When?"  
  
Alex thought. "Tonight ok? I'll talk to Harry tonight."  
  
We went back to the Common room. Hermione read out loud while Ron and Harry played chess and the twins made small explosions scaring the first years in the corner. 


	6. 

Because it was a weekend everyone stayed up a bit later. I could tell Alex was waiting for the common room to be relatively clear before he talked to Harry. At 11 o'clock he got impatient or maybe just annoyed at my constant looks at his direction, he got up and walked over to where Harry was sitting near the fire. He whispered quietly and the two got up to go to the boy's dorm. I took Harry's place near Ron. "Ron, what did Alex say to Harry?"  
  
Ron shrugged, "Just that he had to talk to him about something, probably wants to try out for the team."  
  
I looked over at the boy's doom stairs. I really, really wanted to spy. After about a half hour Ron got up to go to bed. I caught his wrist. "Wait a minute." I stepped in front of him and walked up the stairs myself, getting a curious look from the others who also wanted to go to bed.  
  
I went up the stairs as quietly as I could. I tilted the door open and peeked inside.  
  
My brother and Harry were kissing. I let out a gasp and they both turned Harry blushing furiously. "JEN!" Alex shouted.  
  
"Better me then Ron and the boys, they want to go to bed." I was smiling.  
  
"Well you ruined the moment." Alex ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
I took a step inside. "So does this mean."  
  
"Not sure exactly." Alex said and he turned to Harry. "What did that mean?"  
  
Harry's face was still a bright shade of red but he looked at Alex, he seemed to have trouble finding his voice, he just nodded. Alex hugged him.  
  
"I guess everything worked out well then." Me again.  
  
"One more thing though, the others?" Alex asked.  
  
"Ummm. could we wait a bit on that I'm not sure not that I'm ashamed or anything but it's just that."  
  
"Harry your babbling, and when ever you are ready." Alex pressed his forehead against the other boys.  
  
"HEY Jen could you leave we really want to get some sleep." Ron shouted from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"ALRIGHT, Goodnight Alex, night Harry." I turned and left as the other boys came trumping up the stairs.  
  
I went into my own dorm it now being just past midnight. I played with the necklace around my neck. No one had asked about it. But then again my shirt covered the dragon.  
  
All in all I was happy with the days events and maybe some time soon the days events would become public knowledge. Until then I guessed there would be some sneaking around on both my and Alex's part.  
  
Sunday was a lazy day. Hermione, Lavender, Parvati and I spent most of the day near the lake. Although it was getting cold out. Amanda spent the day with Dean. Ron, Harry, Alex and Seamus had work to catch up on. As I and the girls made our way up to the school, a first year from Sytherin came up to me and handed me a note. I stopped to read it and told the girls to go on ahead. They had questions written all over their faces but left. I walked back to the lake. It was just getting dark and I shivered in the cold. I then felt hands caress my shoulders. I turned to face my dragon who kissed me on my nose. He then ran his fingers around my neck. "You're wearing it." He smiled. He had a very nice smile. So I told him so. "You should smile more often."  
  
"Nah, it would ruin my image."  
  
I can't really explain what it is about my dragon but I'll try. Looks, well that's a given. Silver hair that frames his face, deep gray blue eyes, slim body. His attitude was something different; he was mean to everyone I cared about yet I could help but being drawn to him. He was in the wrong house in the wrong time in history and his father was a deatheater who was after my family for its power and fortune. Like I said hard to explain. But I trusted him any way; I'm usually a good judge of character too. I kissed him. It started soft and sweet like the first time but then he tightened his arms around me and licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and tasted him. I knew, I knew. It was like kissing him let me see into his soul. We had to stop, as we both still need to breath. My arms were around his neck playing with his hair.  
  
"Do you want to know why?" He asked.  
  
I looked at him puzzled.  
  
"You have great strength, you know what you want and you go after it, you're smart, and beautiful."  
  
"I liked hearing that."  
  
"I meant it."  
  
"Doesn't hurt that I'm pure blood and rich." I knew I'd hurt him the moment I said it.  
  
"Jen, don't. Those are my father's values not mine. I believe it to an extent yes, I make fun of Weasley and Grander but mostly its habit and to put up a front in front of the other Sytherins."  
  
"You believe it to an extent?"  
  
"It's kind of hard to explain, jealousy maybe not that I would ever admit that to anyone, but you. That a mud- muggle born can come into the school and get better grades then me and know so much." His voice faded a bit.  
  
"She studies a lot."  
  
"So do I, my father demands good grades in exchange for allowance."  
  
He looked straight into my eyes. "I liked you before I knew you were a DeWinter."  
  
"I know." I shivered. "Better go inside it's getting cold."  
  
My dragon nodded. We walked inside together. Most students would be in diner and wouldn't see us. I knew that the Gryffindors would have difficulties with this. More with my relationship then with Alex's I thought. He fell in love with the "wrong" gender. I'm falling in love with the "wrong" house. It was going to be hard.  
  
My dragon had to go up to his dorm to get Crabbe and Goyle. We separated in the hall.  
  
I touch my neck and said to him "goodnight my dragon." I turned and left for dinner.  
  
We all did homework after diner. But my mind wandered one to many times.  
  
"What is going on Jen?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You've been not all here all night."  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
I sighed. "I think I really like someone."  
  
"Really?" She leaned forward a bit.  
  
"I'm not telling. Not yet. It's just that. He's in a different house and I'm not sure."  
  
"Houses don't matter really I mean look at Parvati and Roger."  
  
"It's not that simple." I said under my breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I guess you're right. Just give me a little more time then I'll tell all."  
  
Hermione seemed to accept that and turned back to her book.  
  
I noticed Harry and Alex sitting close together and that made me happier. I like seeing my twin happy.  
  
Leaves were falling. As we walked to Care of Magical Creatures the leaves crunched beneath our feet. Potions was a disaster that morning. I was paired with Lavender but was distracted but my dragon and added one to many bayleaves. That small mistake caused our potion to turn the wrong shade green. Snape belittled our entire potion. I really do not think that this man should be teaching. Charms was worse. The class was interrupted by a letter from home for Alex and I. Grandfather had died. He simply went to sleep last night and didn't wake up. He was 85. We were to go to the rest of our classes but mother wrote she asked Dumbledore to speak to us after class. I felt sad but really I barley knew the man, even after living in his home for a year. I felt worse for mother. I hoped she was well.  
  
Care of Magical Creatures managed to lift my spirits. Hagrid had managed to bring in Clabberts. Clabberts were creatures about 2 feet tall that looked to be a cross between a monkey and a frog. They had short horns, wide mouths, long arms and webbed hands and feet. I thought they were cute. And it was funny when the two Hagrid had somehow managed to get out of their enclosure. We spent a good portion of time trying to catch them.  
  
After an uneventful Transfiguration class Professor McGonagall escorted us to Dumbledore. He wanted to make sure we were all right. The DeWinter funeral would be in the paper and mother thought it best if we not attend. She wanted us to write though. I was a bit upset. I missed mother and wanted to make sure she was all right. In her next letter she assured us she was fine and Jason was taking good care of her. I wanted to meet this man, but it would have to wait until Christmas. 


	7. 

OK so the whole DeWinter Winters thing is a little corny, and I'm sure these smart kids would have figured it out but who know what they really have no reason to. The DeWinter's in my little world are the elite, a wizard family with a very large but mysterious background. Probably mentioned in a few textbook but the names Alex or Jen would be no here. Alex and Jen don't mention their Grandfathers or Mothers first name to their friends and he only people who know who they are are Dumbledore and Draco. I had to have some reason why they would be in a new school.  
  
  
  
The Daily Prophet was only delivered to a few in the school. And those who received it did not connect a death of an old, rich wizard to the transfer students. Alex and I were OK. Draco was keeping his promise. He and I met a few time a week. I learned much about his family and he mine. His mother and father were matched up in an arranged marriage. My parents met by luck, both very well off and approved by both sides. Our childhoods were similar. We both got basically anything we asked for. Our families took vacations, had those long boring parties where we had to behave all night (horrible for a six year old.). But then our childhoods went different after age six everything changed for Draco. His father began his training for the Dark Arts, started to poison his mind with muggle hating ideas and superiority of purebloods and the Dark Lords way. I had always had my brother, Draco was an only child. His mother flatly refused to have more children "It might ruin her figure." He had to make friends with the right kind of people with the right kind of parents and beliefs. But still he got away with anything and everything. My brother and I were always getting into trouble. Sitting in a deserted hallway at night with him were a great part of school. Of course we still had classes to get through.  
  
I will never get this!" I yelled all but throwing my books across the room. History was driving me crazy. There were to many names to many dates, there was one period in time were every wizard seemed to be named Rufus. Rufus the great, Rufus the second, Rufus the not so great it was so confusing.  
  
"Jen come down." Alex almost laughed at me.  
  
"I AM calm." I flopped into a large chair. We had a test the next day. No other class was driving me as crazy as history and usually I liked history. I knew all about our family history. Alex and I had perked up in the class when two days ago our ghost of a Professor mentioned our family name. But he did so in the same monotone voice and no one noticed or woke up to notice. I sighed and opened my books again. After another half hour on the same page, I needed a distraction.  
  
"How are things?" I asked my brother, nodded in Harry's direction.  
  
Alex looked over at Harry, who was trying to write notes from his history book and looked as frustrated as I felt. "Good actually, he at first didn't seem all that comfortable but then he opened up and explained why. His life with the muggles hasn't been exactly affectionate. Hermione, Ron and now me are the only people he's really let in."  
  
Alex looked back at me. "I think he's almost ready to tell his friends, I keep telling him they'll understand and I think he knows they will but for now thank god for his invisibility cloak."  
  
"Details I don't need." I took my brother's hand and squeezed it.  
  
"And you?" He asked.  
  
"Sneaking around is really getting to me." I confessed. "There's just so much light behind his eyes, I wish people could see.he's trying Alex but shedding 16 years of training is hard."  
  
Alex looked at me. "You're really falling for him."  
  
I just nodded. "Never mind what mother would think about you how am I going to explain this, to any one?"  
  
"Don't worry it will work out." With those words my twin had me almost convinced it would.  
  
I actually passed the History test. Actually I got the same grade as Harry 88/100. I felt happy as I went to Herbology and even better that night. Ron and I were playing wizard chess, Hermione was reading and the rest of the fifth years were hanging out, playing other games or studying. Harry and Alex came through the portal. They were holding hands. Alex said loudly "May I have your attention." Everyone turned to look at my twin. He turned up Harry's face and kissed him. Harry reciprocated, a smile on his face. They had planned this. Alex broke away. "That is all thank you."  
  
He wasn't getting off that easily as Ron and Hermione dragged them both over to the corner. I joined them. There were many questions. When did this happen? Hermione swore she KNEW something was going on. Ron seemed happy for his friends.  
  
"Are you guys ok with this?" Harry asked not letting go of my brother's hands. Hermione simply hit him with a pillow.  
  
"Well I for one what to congratulate Alex on his fine taste." I said. "Harry on the other hand." this led to an all out pillow fight. We finally stopped to go to bed. I kissed my brother on the cheek. "I am happy for you Brother."  
  
Alex smiled. "Now it's your turn."  
  
"Soon." Was all I would say.  
  
I met my dragon that night. I cuddled up next to him and told him about Alex and Harry.  
  
He seemed to find the fact that Harry was gay amusing. I told him to shut up and I kissed him.  
  
"How do you do that?" He asked  
  
"What?"  
  
"Make me want to be nice." He said the last word like venom.  
  
"Easy, years of selective breeding." He smiled. "I'm serious, you trace the DeWinter bloodline you will see we're related to some of the most powerful wizard families in history, charm is just a by product to get what we need."  
  
"But not the Malfoy's." Draco retorted.  
  
"Wrong side, not appealing enough, present company excluded."  
  
"Thanks, it's sound like the Malfoy family though without the niceness, we depend more on manipulation."  
  
I stepped away. "Dragon, what's going on between us?"  
  
"Oh Jen I didn't mean, I care about you," He stepped forward and stroked my hair, "I promise I'll never do anything to hurt you."  
  
"So why are we sneaking around, why the secrecy?"  
  
"Do you think the Gryffindors would understand, and the Sytherines, my father finds out and he will if they know, he'll do a background check to see if your "worthy". There's just to much to risk."  
  
I had known that, it just seemed so real to hear him say it. "It's just so unfair." I hugged him tightly. He did the same. "I know." We kissed again his fingers tracing down my spine. I looked up into his eyes. They always looked softer in these after hour's meetings. 


	8. 

Quidditch season was underway. Alex never missed a match so in turn neither did I. He watched Harry intently as he flew. I tried not to look up to often and prayed no one fell. After another win this time against Hugglepuff, Alex ran out into the field to hug his boyfriend, who had caught the snitch after a good three hours of play.  
  
"What took you so long?" Alex joked as they hugged. It was now common knowledge that the boy who lived was going out with my twin. I over heard many disappointed girls talk about it, not only for the loss of Harry but also Alex, I never knew he had such a following.  
  
"I'm exhausted." Harry yawned. He did look like he could fall asleep on the spot. Alex helped him put away his broom and looked more then willing to help him out of his robes as well. Harry put an arm around Alex's waist as they walked up to the castle. Ron and Hermione were holding hands and I, I walked behind them alone. I walked slowly, part of me wanting to be alone with my thoughts, not wanting to be the third wheel. It was a strange feeling. I knew my brother would never willingly make me feel this way, but I saw how he loved Harry and for that reason I did not mind. I turned back to look at the Quidditch field now bathed in a lavender pink hue of the setting sun.  
  
I saw a lone person on a broom, riding in circles around the field. The setting sun bounced off his hair and I knew it was my dragon. I looked behind me noticing my friends were far ahead. Still I saw my brother turn to look for me. He noticed where I was and then his eyes crossed the horizon. He understood and would cover for me. I made my way back down to the field.  
  
My dragon saw me approach and landed. He held out his hand.  
  
"You don't honestly think I'm getting on that thing?" I laughed.  
  
"Why not? Don't you trust me?"  
  
"It has nothing to do with trust just a great fear of falling to my death."  
  
"I would never let you fall." He said earnestly  
  
"Nonetheless I think I will keep both feet on the ground."  
  
He sighed and got off his broom. He looked beautiful in this light. More beautiful then a mere mortal man should.  
  
"Why are you afraid of heights?"  
  
"Everyone has to be afraid of something."  
  
We walked up to the school in silence. He stopped half way there and grabbed my hands.  
  
"Jen."  
  
"Yes dragon?"  
  
"Why don't you call me Draco?" It's not what he was going to say.  
  
"I'm not sure, would you rather I did?"  
  
"No, I mean I'm not sure. Everyone who's ever said my first name, or may last name for that matter have always said it with such malice. Even my father avoids it, calling me boy. I mean he's the one who named me you think he'd use the name."  
  
I stroked his cheek with my hand feeling his cool smooth skin. "Well, Draco Malfoy." I said the name like I said my dragon. "It does roll of the tongue but then again calling you my dragon gives me a sense of."  
  
"Possession?" Draco offered.  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"What your middle name?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"Aminta, yours?"  
  
"Don't have one."  
  
There was a pause then he cupped the bottom of my chin in his hand and tilted my head up so I looked straight into his eyes.  
  
"Jennifer Aminta DeWinter, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Draco Malfoy, My Dragon."  
  
He kissed me lightly and then we walked the rest of the way up to the school. Damn anyone who saw.  
  
  
  
I walked into the common area to find Alex and Harry snogging on the couch. I coughed. "Thought you were exhausted?"  
  
"Can always find energy for some things." Harry smiled.  
  
"Well don't let me stop you carry on." I walked up the stairs to the girl's dorms.  
  
"Wait Jen. Come here for a minute." Alex called.  
  
I sat down on the sofa facing the two boys.  
  
"Now don't get mad at me." (Which means I will.) "But I told Harry about you and Draco and."  
  
"Alexander!!"  
  
"No Jen it's ok. I mean he's a lousy little bugger.but what I mean is I can understand the attraction." Harry stopped there as Alex jabbed him lightly. "What I mean is," As he shot a look to Alex, "I understand, don't quite agree with your choice but if you need someone else to talk to."  
  
"Thanks Harry, I know he's been just awful to all the Gryffindors especially you , Ron and Hermione. But there is a side of him, and he has been trying."  
  
"Yes I've noticed the jabs are as frequent and as bad as before." Harry added.  
  
"How do you think Hermione and Ron would react?"  
  
"Oh they would be livid, they wouldn't stop being your friend but the silent treatment would last a long time."  
  
I nodded. I then yawned. "I should go to bed."  
  
"Good night then." They both said.  
  
"You to get some sleep." I squeezed my brother's knee, got up, and went to bed.  
  
  
  
Halloween was coming. Another trip to Hogsmeade was planned. The Weasley twins and I hung out together that day. I was good at avoiding their pranks but also good at helping them plan. I think they both had a crush on me but maybe that was just my over active imagination. I didn't get to spend time with my dragon that day, he was always with Crabbe and Goyle. Besides that nothing happened in Hogwarts that changed everyday life. November seemed to fly by at a blink. Tests were taken and passed. Last night studying and meetings with my dragon. We actually studied together some nights. I often caught Ron and Hermione, Harry and Alex, Roger and Parvati or one of the other Happy couples at Hogwarts taking "study breaks" in the common room or even the library. Quidditch continued and Gyffindor continued to win. Suddenly everyone's thoughts turned to Christmas. I wanted to find the perfect gift for everyone. On December 1, Alex and I took the Saturday to go shopping.  
  
{Ok a little sappy, but I like sap, I'd like to get some reviews, Alexander's middle name is Jarrett in case anyone wanted to know. There will be some sadness soon if not the next chapter then the one after that. So ummm please review so I know if this is any good. I think it is but I haven't written much so. Ok then bye.} 


	9. 

Holiday time at Hogwarts was certainly a site to behold. December first and already you could feel the holiday spirit in the air. I wanted to get presents for everyone. The last Hogemeade weekend of the season allowed us some much needed shopping time. I would buy for Alex and Mom when we went home on the 18th for the break. Alex and I shopped together for our friends and boyfriends. By the end of the day we were so overloaded with packages, I wondered how muggles carried so much without magic. Of course they would probably do shopping in more then one trip. On the way back to the Castle we saw Harry and Ron who had a few packages of their own.  
  
"Hey!" I yelled.  
  
"Jen. Alex. Are you sure you bought enough?" Ron's eyes scanned all our bags.  
  
"Can't help it. I love shopping for other people." I replied.  
  
"Anything for me?" Harry tried to peek.  
  
"Not until Christmas." Alex clutched the bags.  
  
Harry tried to pout but ended up smiling.  
  
"I'm still not sure about my gift for Hermione." Ron said as we walked.  
  
"She'll like it." Harry reassured.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"Oh no you'll tell." Ron answered.  
  
This time I pouted.  
  
Hermione came running from the castle as she saw us. "Alex Jen Dumbledore wants to see you."  
  
"What about?" Alex asked curiously.  
  
Hermione shrugged. "Professor McGonagall just told me to get you as soon as you got back.  
  
We dropped everything in our respective dorms and followed Hermione to McGonagall's office.  
  
"Thank you Hermione." The Professor looked strict but then she always did.  
  
She led us yet again to Dumbledore's office and all I kept thinking was more bad news. What happened? Is everything all right?  
  
We got to Dumbledore's office. He welcomed us in and told us to sit.  
  
"I'm afraid I have some news from home."  
  
"Is it Mother is she alright?" Alex was asking what I was thinking.  
  
Dumbledore lifted his hand. We were silent.  
  
"Your mother is ill. She's not sure how serious it is but she wanted you to know because she won't be writing letter often. Doctors have not found anything wrong with her, so I didn't want you to be alarmed.'  
  
"Then why ask us down here?" I was not convinced.  
  
"I've become aware of your relationship with young Mr. Malfoy."  
  
I was taken a back by this; out of all the things I didn't expect Dumbledore to bring up my love life.  
  
"I'm not so blind as students may think." The trademark twinkle was in his eye but he said seriously. "I just hope you are being careful in this relationship."  
  
"Of course, I know all about the Malfoy's sir, I also know that a name doesn't define who a person is."  
  
Dumbledore smiled at this. "That's all then. I'll let you get back to your weekend."  
  
We left. I ranted at my brother. "I can't believe that!"  
  
"He was just making sure you were ok, the headmaster really cares about his students." Alex sounded so, logical.  
  
"I know, but between you and Harry I believe I have good people watching out for me and ready to kill my dragon if he does anything wrong."  
  
"You are right on that."  
  
"Do you think Mother is really OK?"  
  
"She wouldn't lie to us. I'm sure it's nothing a flue or stomach sickness."  
  
"Sure, I'm sure your right." But I still worried.  
  
And I had right too. Draco seemed very upset when I told him my mother was sick. He wanted to know symptoms and everything.  
  
"I'm not sure, but she said she would be find why are you so upset I'm the one who overreacts?"  
  
"Just worried for you."  
  
"She'll be fine."  
  
  
  
Two weeks later Mother took a turn for the worse. High fever, vomiting, and no one knew why. She, of course, still thinking like our Mother only wanted one of us to come home. "Both of you can't miss your exams." It was only five days until break and we did have exams. Alex was always smarter, and his grades gave enough promise that Dumbledore agreed he could take all exams on one day before he left for home. It was decided before I had a chance to argue. Alex was going home.  
  
I hugged him goodbye on the night of the 13th, telling him to write as soon as he got home, to take care of mother, that I would miss him, ad then he made me let go.  
  
Harry also hugged him goodbye, promising to write and making Alex promise to visit Ron's house where Harry would be staying. Alex promised kissed him goodbye. Kissed me and left for home.  
  
I'd never been away from my twin for more then a day. On top of that I had exams to take, and my Mother to worry about.  
  
I didn't study much that night, just sat next to Fred and George and talked to them all night. They understood about being separated from your twin. They were also good at making me laugh, which was a relief. Harry hugged me goodnight whispering, "I'm sure everything will be fine."  
  
I woke up at 5am the next morning sweating and breathing heavily from a forgotten nightmare. I couldn't remember what is was about and uneasily fell back to sleep.  
  
I was awoken two hours later by Hermione who was shaking me.  
  
"Let me sleep." I pulled the pillow over my head.  
  
"No Jen please." She sounded like she was crying.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" I was up at once and I wrapped my robe around me as she led me to the common area.  
  
"Hermione?" As I stepped into the room Professor McGonagall, Fred, George, Harry, Ron and Hermione. and Dumbledore stood there.  
  
I knew. I started to cry.  
  
"Jen, your mom and Alex, they were, killed last night."  
  
I was choking, I couldn't breath. I wanted to scream or vomit or run. Harry face was streaked with tears. He hugged me but my arms stayed at my side.  
  
"How?" It was barely a sound that escaped me.  
  
"That man your mom was seeing, Jason? He was working for.."  
  
This time I did scream. "NO GOD NO."  
  
My legs couldn't hold me. I collapsed into Harry.  
  
"We should take her to Madam Pomfrey." Prof. McGonagall suggested.  
  
"We'll take her." Ron and Hermione offered.  
  
They lifted me off of Harry who had started to cry himself. Fred offered his arms to the sobbing boy and soon had tearstains on his robes.  
  
I couldn't think straight. Alex was gone. My mother.Jason? How could that be, my mother would have known.  
  
I saw someone in the hall and my anger rose.  
  
"YOU! It was you you did this."  
  
Draco Malfoy looked at me with love and confusion and that only made me angrier.  
  
"Jen, What I."  
  
"They're dead, because of you how could I have trusted you, you killed them you betrayed me I loved you." I ripped my arm away from Hermione making her unintentionally scratch me. I ripped at the necklace at my neck and threw it at his feet. I wanted to hit him; I wanted to claw his fucking eyes out. Instead I broke away from Ron and ran. I ran until I was outside, I kept running hearing shouts behind me but I was faster. I ignored the pain in my legs, in my chest in my heart and I kept running.  
  
I ran right into the Forbidden Forest. The trees scrapped my arms, the underbrush ripped my robes. I wasn't until I collapsed that I remembered I was barefoot and my feet were now bloody. I cried, I threw up, and then I sank into a tree waiting for what ever to find me to find me. 


	10. 

It was still light out, which was a good thing for no one wanted to be lost in the forbidden forest at night. However I was freezing. I bounced back and forth between hoping some one would find me and wishing no one ever would. I tried to walk but the pain in my feet hit me and besides I didn't know what direction to start in. I kept my back leaned up against a tree and closed my eyes. I had no idea how much time had past but I was so tired. Alex, he was gone. Mom too. That only left me and.I would be next I would die soon. My body ached and my mind shut down. I fell asleep, dreamless, fearless, and ready to die if that's what was planned.  
  
I woke up some time later. I couldn't get my eyes to open but I heard voices. Either I was dead or someone found me. I felt warm. There was a blanket on me, some kind of fur.  
  
"I think she's waken." A familiar voice but who?  
  
I tried to force my eyes open. It took so much effort.  
  
"Jen? Jen? Wake up." Another voice. Harry.  
  
For a moment I held on to the delusion that it was all a horrible nightmare. They weren't dead. But I knew in my heart, I felt it in my soul. They really were gone. What was the use of opening my eyes?  
  
But they finally did open. Standing around me were Harry, Hagrid, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Thank God your all right." Hermione gasped.  
  
"I'm not." I said weakly.  
  
No one spoke. Harry knelt beside me. He grabbed my hand. I could see his eyes were puffy and red. I lifted a hand and stroked his face. "He loved you so much." I whispered. His eyes watered again. I noticed Madam Pomfrey for the first time.  
  
"Didn't want to move you until you woke." She said simply as I looked at her.  
  
"How did I get here?" My gaze again turned to Harry.  
  
"Hagrid found you in the woods, we got him to help us look for you, Dumbledore and McGonagall were also out looking." Ron answered.  
  
"Oh Jen we were so worried!" Hermione said. "Even in the day time no one should go into the forest."  
  
"No lecture Hermione." Ron silenced her. She looked apologetic.  
  
"Draco was worried to." Harry said to me.  
  
My eyes watered and tears streamed down my face. "He did this, him and his father, he killed my family, he made me believe he loved me." the last words croaked out.  
  
"Jen."  
  
"Please Harry don't."  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked like she really wanted me in the hospital wing now.  
  
I was moved back up the castle in silence. I wasn't allowed to walk, though I don't think I could have if I wanted to. I was surprised it was only one o'clock in the afternoon. It seemed like so much longer. I was placed in a bed and my cuts and scraps were magically taken care of. I didn't say a word. Everyone left. I was alone. I was alone.  
  
I had a visitor an hour later. I couldn't sleep. This time I couldn't stop thinking. About my mother, about my twin, about Draco. Dumbledore walked in with a letter. He simply handed it to me to read. It was a document for me to inherit my family's estates and wealth. The key to Gringott's, and one to another wizard bank. I couldn't handle this now. All I wanted to do is cry. Dumbledore spoke. "You don't have to do any of this now. Lawyers and such." He waved his hand. Even Dumbledore seemed lost for words.  
  
"What happened?" I asked. I wanted to know everything.  
  
Dumbledore looked at me his looked said you really want to hear. Yes I did.  
  
Dumbledore took a breath. "Jason Faber worked for Voldemort. He found out where your mother was and was ordered to find you. Your mother never let on which school however certain students in this school wrote about two new transfers students and a plan was made. Get you both home and then." His voice trailed.  
  
"But why my Mother? Why make her sick? Why not just wait until Christmas break?"  
  
"We believe that was the plan originally but something happened that caused the plan to change."  
  
I looked at him to continue.  
  
"Your mother's sickness was at first just that a sickness, a flu, but then you told Draco Malfoy about it. He started to question his father. His father was afraid he would pass his suspicions on to you."  
  
"He knew about my relationship with his son?"  
  
"Yes, Lucius has many spies in this school that even I can't stop. But they couldn't touch you while you are in school. Lucius thought his masters plan would be ruined, he ordered Jason to make your mother sicker. Hoping to lure you both out of the school."  
  
"But only Alex went."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure Lucius will punish Faber for that mistake."  
  
"Draco tried to help us?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
Again I felt sick. I had another question though. "Their bodies?"  
  
Dumbledore's face fell. "I'm afraid that. no there are no bodies."  
  
Now I knew I was going to be sick.  
  
  
  
I woke the next morning not remembering when I fell asleep. I had visitors and even though I didn't feel like seeing anyone I let them come in.  
  
Harry mirrored myself, Ron, and Hermione flanked him looking as if ready to catch him.  
  
We sat in silence until Hermione broke it. "So Jennifer DeWinter Huh?"  
  
I just nodded.  
  
"Jen, really is there anything we can do?" Ron asked.  
  
I needed them to do something, but I was afraid to ask. It was so personal, but I had no strength.  
  
"You are my best friends, in the past few months I feel as though I've known you all my life."  
  
They nodded, understanding how I felt.  
  
"What I'm about to ask, I can't handle alone, not now."  
  
"Jen?" Harry final spoke.  
  
I looked down and got out the last sentence. "Can you help me? With the funeral?"  
  
I couldn't even handle the word. My emotions were so shattered.  
  
Hermione hugged me and started to nod her head. "Just tell us what to do, we'll handle it."  
  
"God, Thank-you." I hugged back. I needed them. I heard a noise and turned my head.  
  
Draco. I let go of Hermione and they all turned to look at him. His eyes were also red and bloodshot. He held a letter in his hand, crumpled in a tight fist.  
  
"Can I talk to you please?" full of hope.  
  
Ron stepped in front, fist clenched.  
  
"Ron, it's Ok. Come back later. Please. I'll be all right."  
  
They left. Harry kissing my forehead before he stepped out of the room.  
  
"Jen please I didn't."  
  
"I know. Dumbledore told me. Everything."  
  
He sat down in a chair next to my bed.  
  
"I tried to."He started. He looked away ashamed. "It's not over."  
  
He placed in my hand the letter he carried.  
  
It was from his Father. His father ordering him to hand me over. For the Dark Lord.  
  
Threatening disownership and death. I couldn't read the words. I started to shake.  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around me. "I answered him, I told him he could come and get me, I told him he could go to hell, and I told him that he will never ever lay a hand on you."  
  
He pulled away and brushed the hair away from my face. "I love you. I won't let him get you. I'd die first."  
  
I looked in his warm gray blue eyes. I believed him. I loved him. I wrapped my arms tight around him. I needed all the strength I could get.  
  
Fred and George also visited. They understood more then anyone but we didn't say a word to each other while they were there. Just them being there was enough.  
  
  
  
The start of winter break came in two days and so did the funeral. I depended greatly on Ron and Hermione. I gave them my key to Gringotts along with my authorization to take whatever they needed. Harry spoke lovely of Alex. He broke down half way through and Ron helped him back to his seat. I tried as well.  
  
"Alexander Jarrett DeWinter was my twin. We've been through so much and gotten into so much trouble together. He's a part of me and therefore can never truly die. But he will be missed by those who loved him. Alex was funny, warm and my best friend. Marian Blair DeWinter was our Mother and she died by her son's side. She always talked to us about the value of friendship and the importance of trust. She always wore a smile and was never cruel." That's were I fell apart. There was so much I wanted to say but couldn't. My dragon held me tight. And we all cried during the Holy man's words.  
  
The wake took place at grandfather's (My) house and was very depressing and ended very soon. I simply did not want all those people around. Of course safeguards around the house were put into place by the ministry. Soon only the people closest to my remained. We sat and drank. Not caring that we were underage.  
  
Hermione, Ron, Harry, Draco, Fred, George and I gathered together in a mansion I called my home for the past year. It felt empty and cold. We talked. About Alex. About my family. And I got to say all the things I wanted to say at the funeral.  
  
Ron then asked if I wanted to stay with his family during winter break and Fred and George agreed I should. Harry would be there as well. I declined.  
  
I had so much to do here. And Draco was staying with me. He would never be returning to Malfoy Manor.  
  
"If you need us, we're here." Ron said nodding but still hoping I would change my mind but unwilling to invite Draco. I knew how hard it was for him to accept Draco. They were all to spend the night here. I wouldn't let them leave so late or drunk.  
  
Then the question came.  
  
"How would you-know-who even get all this?" Draco waved his hand about.  
  
Ron nodded; he had seen my bank vault.  
  
I sighed, tired, buzzed, and ready to tell. "Tom Riddle is a relative."  
  
Gasps. Everyone heard about Tom riddle and Voldemort.  
  
"He's my Mother's cousins son. I'm not sure exactly how that's related to me but he would be the only living relative if I was dead."  
  
"But Tom Riddle isn't Tom Riddle any more." Harry said softly. He hadn't spoken much all night.  
  
"The signatures would match and really who would say no?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
I tried to stand but almost fell backwards. Fred and George caught me. "We should take her to bed.  
  
"Yes, I think we could all use some sleep." Hermione stated. I had showed them all rooms they could use earlier.  
  
Fred and George carried me up to my room, Draco behind them. The Weasley twins took the room next door. I caught Draco by the arm and without words asked him to stay. Just to have someone near.  
  
Some time during the night I heard the door open. I looked up.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Sorry. didn't know." Draco was curled up next to me.  
  
"Shhh He's asleep."  
  
Harry walked over. "I couldn't sleep, Ron and Hermione are together and it felt weird asking the twins but I."  
  
I just lifted the covers. He sank it on the opposite side of me. Draco mumbled a bit and moved but didn't wake. I put an arm around Harry and stroked his hair until he fell asleep. Then a fell asleep between two people who meant the world to me.  
  
  
  
  
  
{No it won't be one of those stories. Harry just didn't want to sleep alone. And he's not going to join Ron and Hermione. The twins are sleeping in the same bed but for the same reason as everyone else, comfort. If you want to make more of it write your own story} 


	11. 

Continue to write though no one is reading this. Is it really that bad?  
  
  
  
I woke up the next morning. Harry and Draco were still asleep. I got up and wrapped my robe around me. I walk quietly down the hall three doors. No one was allowed to stay in this room. Alex's room. I turned the knob on the door. I just needed to look around. I sat on his dark blue comforter. The walls were covered with Quiddich teams and muggle band posters. There was a framed picture of him and me taken last summer on his desk. I opened his closet. Not much inside. His trunk from school was still by his bed. The only things missing were his wand and robes that filled the empty casket. I left the room shutting the door behind me. I went down stairs to fin Fred and George already up and making breakfast. I usually have a rule of not eating anything the offer me, but they could actually cook. Ron and Hermione also came down stairs as did Harry and Draco.  
  
"Draco freaked out when he woke up next to me." Harry informed us.  
  
"I did not freak out."  
  
"Yah that's why you screamed."  
  
"I did not."  
  
I just smiled. I thanked God for my friends. I wouldn't have been able to live through this without them.  
  
There was a peek at the window. I opened it and two owls flew in carrying many papers.  
  
I groaned. " They can't wait a day?" I said almost to myself.  
  
"What's all that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Lawyer paperwork crap." I answered. I took it all from the owls and gave the owls some food. I threw the papers on the table.  
  
Draco flipped through them and spit out some orange juice. "Holy shit!" He coughed.  
  
I leaned over to see what he was looking at. The family holdings.  
  
"That's all yours?"  
  
I nodded. Roughly land and money the family was worth 150 million galleons.  
  
I looked through some of the papers. The house in France would be sold. So would this one after I went through the contents. The house elves freed. Most of the magical items would be given to the ministry, some would be auctioned and others donated.  
  
The money was another matter. I would donate some. I really did not know what to do with it all. Buy myself a place to live. I couldn't live here. The house was too big. I could live in France to many memories, besides my friends were here and I needed them. I also needed to continue with school. More for Alex then for myself.  
  
I rubbed my eyes. It was too much. After breakfast the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione left. They would owl and I promised to see them back at school. It was three days until Christmas. School would start again on the 6th of January.  
  
I talked to the house elves. They were to inventory everything for me. Draco and I spent the day going through my room, Alex's room and My Mother's room. I didn't keep much. Pictures, a ring of my Mothers, I put all my belongings in boxes to be moved.  
  
By the end of the day I was tired emotionally and physically but there was still so much to do. Keeping busy didn't not allow me to think so much. The house elves presented their lists and tomorrow they would be broken down into categories; keep, auction, and donate.  
  
I decided the next day that my money would be split up too. I sent letters out; 36 million would go to the Weasely family. There were 9 of them so that gave them each 4 million. Harry, Draco, and Hermione would also get 4 million. Hermione's exchanged into pounds. And I would donate 10 million to the school. That should keep the Quidditch team in new uniforms and afford the school new brooms in memory of Alex. The school was also given twelve million for a scholarship program.  
  
I made all the important paper work. I knew that they all would have trouble accepting the money but it's what I wanted and what I'm sure Mother and Alex and Father would have wanted.  
  
The next day was Christmas Eve and all my letters were out. I knew exactly where everything was going. I was done sooner then I thought. Draco and I sat before the fire and watched the flames. I curled up close to him. I hoped Harry was all right. He was with the Weasley's who were his family. He would bounce back.  
  
"I miss them so much." I whispered.  
  
"I know." Draco replied. He tightened his arm around me. Dumbledore had agreed to let him stay with me. He didn't have to go back to the Manor. Since this was my family house Dumbledore couldn't make me stay anywhere else. I just wish they had protected the house before. But that's just like the ministry, don't take the precaution until something terrible happens. I became a legal adult when I inherited the DeWinter's fortune, I could live wherever I wanted. But it was lonely in this big house. Even with the house elves that refused to leave, and my dragon by my side.  
  
"Dragon?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Would it be so terrible if we went to the Weasley's tomorrow?"  
  
"I think it's a good idea, but do you think they would let me in?"  
  
"Well it is Christmas."  
  
We kissed by the fire.  
  
Christmas. I packed up my things and we left for Ron's. I looked at the house one last time knowing I would not return. Something's were put into a room at Gringott's but the rest would be taken care of by the ministry. My dragon and I arrive at Ron's shortly after 11.  
  
"I hope they like surprises." Draco mused.  
  
They did. Mrs. Weasley opened the door, although I had never met the woman before, brought me into a big hug. "Ron! Ron!" Some guests have arrived. We stepped inside the house greeted by the smell of pine and cinnamon. There was a large tree in the corner of the room and a pile of wrapping paper on the floor. Ron and Harry emerged form the Kitchen.  
  
"Jen!" Harry's face lit up. "I'm glad you changed our mind." Draco stood a bit behind me. "You too Draco. Merry Christmas."  
  
Draco smiled but also looked at Ron. There was some tension as if Ron was waiting for a crack about his house. "Merry Christmas Draco." Ron said. It seemed everyone breathed and then Mrs. Weasley brought out a giant plate of cookies.  
  
"Wait here." Harry said and ran up the stairs. Meanwhile the rest of the Weasley family gathered in the living room. It was a sea of red hair and freckles. I was glad to meet the rest of Ron's brothers. Draco commented on the amazing tree and everyone relaxed.  
  
Harry came down the stair with presents. He handed one to me and one to Draco. I sat down on the couch, Draco next to me and we ripped open the paper.  
  
"Thank you Harry," I said as I lifted up a beautiful shirt. It was soft blue merino wool.  
  
Draco gift was a scarf. It was a dark green and had gold edges. Sytherin colors. I was surprised by the color choice on Harry's behalf.  
  
We talked a bit and it was exactly what I needed. To be in a loving group of people on Christmas. I ate so much food and could not stop complementing Mrs. Weasley on her cooking.  
  
AS the day grew to a close I felt weird about asking if we could stay. The house was so crowded. But it seemed that Mrs. Weasley already knew what I was thinking. At about 9 o'clock, she announced that our beds were made up whenever we were ready to sleep. These were by far the nicest people I have ever met. The whole Weasley family even welcomed Draco Malfoy into their home.  
  
The next day at breakfast, three owls came to the Weasley's I knew what they were and I prayed that they would accept. Harry, Draco and Mr. Weasely all read their letters simultaneously. They all looked at me at the same time to. Then I was bombarded with we can't accept this, what are you crazy, Jen really this is too much.  
  
"I'm sure that's what Hermione is saying to but you have to, please I want you to have this, you all deserve to have this, what am I going to do with all of it?"  
  
"All of what Dad?" Fred and George asked as everyone without a letter looked puzzled. Mr. Weasley handed Mrs. Weasley the letter and she promptly fainted. Ron then took it and read. "Oh my God, we're rich!"  
  
Mr. Weasley was persistent. "We can't take this."  
  
"I'm not taking it back so if you don't want it fine give it away but it's yours."  
  
Harry and Draco just sat there stunned.  
  
"That goes for you two too." I said.  
  
  
  
(Ok this was boring. I'm losing it. Really. Only one review!!! Should Alex come back?) 


	12. 

Harry Potter is the strongest person I know. When we returned to school on January 6 he immediately fell into the comfort of routine. Not to say that there weren't bad days. We both had bad days and good days. Days where we laughed and days where we could not get out of bed in the morning. I'm using we again. Harry seemed to take the place—no that's not right not take the place but at least fill the void that was left inside me. I could see why they fell in love with each other so quickly. Alex and Harry were so alike. Those who knew Alex walked around the both of us as if on eggshells; they were afraid we would break. Harry had lost so many people from just one person. I wanted things to be normal but they never would be. I felt like I ages 20 years. I didn't feel like a 16 year old that should be worried about dating and OWLS.  
  
Speaking of dating, Draco seemed to face new problems with his return. He had spent the break at the Weasley's who after some hesitation had welcomed him. With the money I refused to take back from the Weasley's (damn their pride), the family hired a wizard contractor and built onto their house making it comfortable large for the entire Weasley clan and guests. Besides where he spent his break, the Sytherin's could not forgive Draco for leaving his father, leaving the Dark Lord and the fact that he was now friends with and dating a Gryffindor. When I asked him about it he simply stated that the Sytherin house was a place to sleep. That was true, he spent most of his time in the Gryffindor common room. He had become a study buddy for Hermione who didn't complain as much as the other boys. As for Harry and Ron, well they would never be best mates but there was tolerance. Harry and he could hold a conversation (sports talk) and Ron and Draco often played chess. I'll be it competitively but civil as well.  
  
Harry and Draco were targets for the Dark Lord. But as long as we were in school we felt safe.  
  
Time was doing us all good. Though in the back of our minds I knew we were waiting for something to happen and on March 21, Alex and my birthday something started.  
  
I celebrated my 17th birthday with my friends. I was now older then most of them. Fred and George brought up a cake and after promising that house elves made it we all ate. I just wish that Alex were there. That night I had a dream.  
  
I don't usually remember my dreams but this one was so real, so lifelike that when I woke up it took me a moment to remember where I was.  
  
In the dream I was running through the forbidden forest, like the day I heard my family was dead, but this time as I collapsed into the underbrush I heard a noise of hooves. When I looked up I saw a unicorn running towards me. Its translucent skin shimmered in the sun. I reached out to touch it as it came near but before I could it disappeared.  
  
I can't explain the dream. Grandfather tried to teach us how to interpret dreams. Now I wish I had paid more attention. So I turned to the one person I knew would know. Hermione. According to her unicorns meant new beginnings and rebirth for they hardly approached people. It made sense I was starting my life over but it's disappearance before I could reach it bothered me and Hermione could not explain it. Night after night the same dream woke me, each night the unicorn came closer.  
  
April 1 Hermione had been receiving a muggle newspaper since Christmas, extra credit as well as on her parent suggestion that she keep up with the muggle world. Today she turned white as she read the first page. Hermione choked on her food. Ron and Harry made sure she was all right while Fred and George took the paper. They looked at me strangely. I demanded to know what was going on. They handed me the muggle publication. BOY WAKES FROM 3-MONTH COMA. Under the title a picture. Alex. It couldn't be. He was alive. I was trembling so bad Harry took the paper as the twins kept me from falling off the bench. Harry read in a shaky voice. Found in December, luckily by hikers, awoke suddenly, can't remember anything. My god he's alive. Professor McGonagall came over and when she saw the paper called for Dumbledore. I was being taken from the hall. My mind only held one thought. He's alive. Even when Draco approached me all I could say was he's alive. I was taken to Dumbledore's office. 


	13. 

To my biggest (and only fan of this fic.) Fang Thanks for reading. Another Chapter or two to come.  
  
  
  
I didn't really care what Dumbledore had to say; I just wanted to see my brother to touch him and know that he was really alive, that this wasn't all some twisted dream. Getting to see my brother was difficult but not impossible. We had to finagle some of the muggle staff but luckily Dumbledore had friends who were willing to help. I leaned by my brother's bed holding his hand as he slept. The Muggles had his breathing helped by using some machine with tubes and other things. I just wanted to take him to Hogwarts. He would be safe there. Madam Pomfrey would take care of him, get his memory back. Only I was allowed to come with Dumbledore though I wish Harry was there to see him. He started to open his eyes and my heart just about stopped.  
  
"Alex?" I whispered.  
  
"What?" Came a mumbling voice. "Who?"  
  
I tried not to be hurt as my twin, my blood looked at me with confused eyes like he was trying to place a long forgotten face.  
  
"Alex please it's me Jen." I was crying silent tears as he struggled to remember. I squeezed his hand tighter and placed it on my face.  
  
"Please Alex it's me your sister. God Please Thank God your alive. I just. Please remember me." I wasn't sure if I was making sense.  
  
"Jen?" Again that voice unsure, troubled. "Sister…"  
  
"Can you help him remember?" This was directed to Dumbledore, who didn't not blend well in a muggle hospital.  
  
"We should take him to Hogwarts. Familiar surroundings are known to help but there is no spell for we don't know the cause yet."  
  
Hogwarts was all I wanted to hear.  
  
Alex was still confused but I produced for the hospital all the evidence they needed (along with paying the bills) for them to release Alex. How to get him back to Hogwarts posed a problem.  
  
Dumbledore and I had apparated to a quiet Muggle street not far from the hospital but Alex was in no condition for that type of travel. Ministry cars were provided for the ride to the station and then we had to get Alex on the train. Explaining his life to him, I realized might make him think we were mad.  
  
"Your nuts." Alex's exact words as I told him to walk through the barrio. He was much more awake now and not remembering much.  
  
"Please trust me."  
  
"I don't even know you."  
  
It was a knife in my heart. The pained look on my face must have shown. Alex said quietly. "you say you're my twin, that we are wizards that I have to walk through a pole to get to some castle school so I can remember but none of this is making sense. Why was I found in the woods? Where have you been for 3 months? This is just.."  
  
"I thought you were dead, Alex. I thought you and Mom died together three months ago. I didn't know. I didn't think to check muggle hospitals of all places. Please just.."  
  
"Why do you use that word Muggle?"  
  
We were still standing on the platform facing the barrio. Dumbledore faced Alex now. "It will all be explained on the train now come on." And with that he walked through. Alex blinked in disbelief. "It's true?" Almost to himself.  
  
"Alex, come on." I took his hands in mine and walked backwards through the pillar taking Alex with me. Why can't he remember? What happened? Why wasn't he dead like Mother? He had to remember.  
  
On the train, Dumbledore was more then patient answering all Alex's questions. Dumbledore explained about the attack on our house, the death cause by Voldemort (with a quick explanation on who the Dark Lord was) after awhile Alex went silent deep in thought. I just looked at him, staring at his face a face I had memorized from looking at everyday of my life until recently. And when he looked at me, nothing.  
  
We reached the castle and Alex stared in awe. He turned in all directions and faced the Forbidden forest. "You aren't supposed to go in there." He said so quietly I almost missed it. "No your not." I answered a small smile started on the inside of me. It would work.  
  
Dumbledore thought it best if he talked to the other Gryffindors first. We waited in his office. Alex's eyes seemed to go in all directions at once but he said no more and I didn't push him. Dumbledore came back and told us we could go up to the dorm now.  
  
I led Alex up the winding and ever changing staircases. "I'm surprised you remember which way to go." Alex actually joked and I took it as a good sign. We stood in front of the pink lady. "Are you sure I'm awake?" He asked as the door opened and the Lady expressed her joy at seeing Alex again. I took his hand and led him inside. Not surprisingly many fifth years as well as the twins were in the common area, which became very quiet as we entered.  
  
"Anything?" I asked hopefully.  
  
Alex's eyes scanned the room. Nobody moved though I saw Ron's hand on Harry's shoulder as if restraining him. Alex eyes landed on the raven- haired boy and I sucked in my breath. Please my head screamed remember him. But my brother shook his head.  
  
"Well," I coughed trying to steady my voice. I walked him over to where Hermione, Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Draco were sitting. "This is Hermione." I felt silly introducing him to his best friends in Gryffindor. "This is Ron, and his brothers Fred and George." Alex looked from one to the other. "This is Draco. He's in Sytherin." My brother made a funny face like he didn't recognize what Sytherin meant and then seemed to remember Dumbledore telling him about the houses on the train. He nodded at all of them but showed no recognition. "And this is Harry." Harry stood up. The tension was just horrible.  
  
"I'm sorry Jen I just, I can't remember." Harry looked as if he was going to burst with tears and quickly left the room followed surprisingly by Draco.  
  
Ron broke in. "I should show him the boy's dorm, you know his bed and all." Yes it was still up there.  
  
Alex simply nodded and they left up the stairs.  
  
I collapsed into the chair by Hermione and let out a sob. She put her arm around me. "It will just take time Jen you'll see."  
  
I wanted to believe her. 


	14. 

Alex and Ron came walking down the stairs a few moments later. I looked up hopefully but Ron shook his head. Alex sat next to the twins on the couch. He looked angry with himself and more then a bit confused. Harry and Draco had yet to return and I thought I should go find them but could not tear myself away from Alex. As if reading my mind the twins got up and went to search for the boys. I changed my seat to sit next to Alex.  
  
"Can't you remember anything?" The desperation in my voice was scary.  
  
Alex again looked around the room. He wanted to remember. I could almost see his mind working.  
  
"I remember…"Alex's voice faded to a whisper. "A light."  
  
"A light." Hermione asked hoping there was more.  
  
"A green light, then pain, and then nothing." Alex's voice struggled with every word.  
  
"Do you think you know who cursed him?" Ron directed the question to Hermione.  
  
Just then Fred and George returned with Draco and Harry. Harry's eyes were red and the shoulder of Draco's robe was wet.  
  
Fred took Harry up the stairs. (Draco still wasn't allowed in the sleeping area boys or girls.) My dragon then said that he better get back to his dorms and that was the first time I noticed how late it had become. He walked with me to the portal and kissed me gently.  
  
"It'll be alright. He's alive. Just give him time." He whispered in my ear.  
  
When Fred returned, he and George also went to bed.  
  
I myself started to feel exhausted by the days events and the fact that I hadn't sleep since I heard the news two days ago.  
  
"I think we should tell Dumbledore." Hermione announced. "You know about the light. I'm sure it has something to do with the memory loss."  
  
Alex nodded.  
  
"In the morning," Ron said, "I'm sure we can all use some rest."  
  
And with that Alex and I were left alone in the common room. The other fifth years had gone to bed a while ago or were giving us privacy either way we were alone.  
  
I knew Ron and the other Gryffindors were comforting Harry upstairs.  
  
My job was to stay with my brother.  
  
"What if I go to sleep and don't wake up. What if none of this is real and I'm just delusional?" I wasn't sure if Alex was talking to himself or me. I took his hand in mine. "Does it feel real?" I asked quietly. Although no one in the dorms would hear us for some reason I felt compelled to keep my voice low.  
  
"I'm just not sure of any of this. I desperately want to believe but…our mother her name was Marian?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"See thing come back small things out of know where which makes be believe that all you say is true. The woods. The light. A name." His voice trailed.  
  
"Everyday you'll remember more. It will be alright, you just need time." Echoing My Dragon's words not sure if I was convincing him or myself.  
  
"Thanks…sis." He smiled and brushed the hair out of my face. We sat in silence for a while until I realized he had fallen asleep. I didn't wake him but I also couldn't leave him. Slowing I was going to get my brother back. It was another sleepless night for me.  
  
  
  
I was excused from classes the next day but everyone else had to go. I woke up with a stiff neck and my brother lying beside me. I woke up happy. Harry had made it down the stairs first as Alex was waking up. Harry paused to look at his love but it was so painful not to be remembered. "Good morning." Alex stretched. " Harry right?"  
  
"Right." And Harry left the room.  
  
I explained to Alex how everyone was going to breakfast and then lessons. He listened as I explained potions, care of magical creatures, history of magic.  
  
"Wait, we are taught by half-giants and ghosts?"  
  
"Only for two classes."  
  
Ron and the rest of the fifth year boys came downstairs as Alex was shaking his head. They said Hi to Alex with worried looks on their faces. I told Alex everyone's name.  
  
"I know everything sounds a bit weird, what with all the wizards, spells and ghost but believe me it's very real. Found that out when I got my letter. Parents are muggles. I didn't know a thing about wizards but well.." Seamus was trying to make Alex feel better.  
  
"It's just very overwhelming." Hermione piped in. She had join the group and she and a few other girls were now ushering the boys out t he door.  
  
"Coming to breakfast?" she asked curiously as she was half way out the door.  
  
I looked at Alex. "I am a bit hungry." He replied. So we filed out.  
  
  
  
Breakfast was well judge for yourself. Harry wouldn't meet Alex's eyes but kept looking at him all throughout the breakfast. Ron kept pointing to all the teachers and complained about everyone one of them until Hermione told him to be quiet. She then took over explaining what she loved about each class. Draco kept shooting me worried looked through the sea of people between our tables. And Alex ate in silence. Soon everyone had to go to his or her first class and I took the opportunity to talk to Dumbledore with Alex and the flash of light Alex remembered.  
  
Dumbledore took us to his office where Alex explained what he remembered.  
  
"There was a voice, low pitched saying the name Marian and then a flash of light. I remember a scream and then a second flash. That's when I felt pain and everything disappeared."  
  
"Everything went black you mean?" Dumbledore questioned.  
  
"Not really it was more like it all just faded, all around me like all the color was being sucked out. Everything looked slow-motion and gray."  
  
"That's more then you said yesterday." I was puzzled.  
  
"I know. It's like I dreamed it last night but it was real."  
  
"Well," Dumbledore stood up. "I think I can guess what happened though it is surprising."  
  
Alex and I both leaned forward a bit.  
  
"Your mother was attacked, killed by Jason and Voldemort. They then tried to kill Alex but it seemed he apparated but not to a specific location. The curse must have hit but apparating out of it…"  
  
"Just causing the coma not death."  
  
"If he apparated into a wizard area we would have been able to find him but he landed in some muggle hiking area."  
  
"Luckily to because if they hadn't found me…" Alex whispered.  
  
"Yes well know to the business of getting your memory back. I'll speak to Snape. This is a rare condition, not well documented but if anyone knows a potion that would help it would be the Professor." Dumbledore then dismissed us. We were given permission to walk the grounds during class. Dumbledore insists that we continue to try to jog Alex's memory without a potion. (Which I think is really just in case there isn't one.) But his words gave me an idea.  
  
Alex and I would go for a run.  
  
  
  
  
  
****Is Seamus or Dean the one with Muggle parents?******* 


	15. 

Dumbledore had somehow gotten cloths and personal things for Alex into the school sometime that day. The campus was deserted as all students were in class. Slowly as we were running did our legs synchronize and our breath match. It was like before. We ran for a short while and suddenly Alex slowed and then stopped.  
  
"What is it?" I asked trying to even my breath.  
  
"You and Draco are together?" I nodded. "And Ron and Hermione?" Again yes. "Do I? Am I? Who?" I waited. Alex rubbed his temples. He knew there was something he should know. He was so close.  
  
"Oh my God. Why did you tell me Jen?" And he started to run back to the castle.  
  
What was this did he remember? Was he freaking out? What was going on? I took off after him. Students were changing classes as Alex pushed through. He craned his neck to look through the crowd.  
  
"Wait!" He yelled suddenly. I was able to catch up to him and latch on to the back of his shirt. He pushed through until I saw what he saw. Ron, Hermione and Harry.  
  
He stepped up to Harry. "I am so sorry." He said softly lifting Harry's chin and kissing him ever so gently on the lips. Harry would have none of that. He threw his books on the ground and wrapped his arms around his love and deepened the kiss.  
  
They hugged and Hermione looked close to tears.  
  
"You remembered me." Harry's eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"Will you ever forgive me?" Alex said at the same time.  
  
Harry just pulled him closer.  
  
  
  
Alex had remembered his friends and much about his life. Though he still could not remember much magic. Later that day we were called to Dumbledore's office. Prying Harry and Alex apart long enough to take him was a challenge in it's self.  
  
Dumbledore had us sit and told us he had heard on how much Alex remembered that day.  
  
"There are still blank spots." Alex replied.  
  
"Well yes it will still take time for all your memory to come back. Professor Snape has found a potion that will speed up the posses but you still will not have all memories back for at least a month. Which is remarkably quick however."  
  
We were both pleased to hear this news but Alex and I were both eager to return to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Dumbledore let us go and we returned to the familiar sight of Hermione reading, Fred and George plotting, Draco and Ron playing chess as Harry looked on, and Seamus and Dean playing exploding snap. Harry smiled broadly as Alex walked in.  
  
"Wait, I have something to give you." Harry went running up the stairs.  
  
Alex looked at me but I simply shrugged.  
  
Harry came down in a flash with a small box wrapped in red paper.  
  
"It was for Christmas." Harry explained.  
  
Alex sat down and took the small package. He unwrapped it and opened the box.  
  
"This is beautiful." Inside was a single silver ring. Words were engraved on the side.  
  
Harry took the ring and slipped it on Alex's finger. He read the words:  
  
A ma vei de coer entire. You have my whole heart for my whole life.  
  
"Welcome back." Harry said and kissed his boyfriend. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too Harry."  
  
Not to say that in the future there were not rough times for all of us. But on that night, life reached near perfection. We would always all be friends. We would all make it in this life as long as we had each other by our side. 


End file.
